herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fluttershy (Character What)
'Fluttershy '''is a major character from the ''Character What ''franchise, Fluttershy is also one of the main character from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Character What: Tales In Bambi Meets My Little Pony, Shadow Joe and Twilight Sparkle invited Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy on a forest trip to meet Bambi for the first time, Shadow Joe comments that is trip is mostly a surprise for Fluttershy. When Bambi appeared in front of Shadow Joe and the ponies, Fluttershy was adore for how cute Bambi was and asks him what is his name?. Bambi answered his name to her, much the ponies (except Twilight Sparkle) shock, While Fluttershy faints. Fluttershy wake up and burst into excitement for hearing Bambi talks and started to ask him some questions about himself. Bambi decides to take Fluttershy and other ponies to see his animal friends, Fluttershy bursts into more excitement after meeting Flower and Thumper and his sisters and hearing them speaks. When Ronno suddenly appears and starts to tease Bambi, Fluttershy become strict and confront Ronno for bullying the young prince. Character What: Hero Force In Poor Bambi, Fluttershy joins with Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack to visit Bambi in the forest. but when they arrive in the forest they noticed that Bambi was crying. Fluttershy asks him why he was crying, Bambi explains that he misses his mother so much and it's has been along time since he seen her before her death. Seeing Bambi so depressed, They decide to cut their visit short and return to Shadow Joe to explain everything to him about Bambi being sad while Fluttershy feels more sorry for Bambi than other ponies. Fluttershy explains to Shadow Joe that Bambi is thinking about his mother and misses her more than anything. Character What: Ultimate Hero In Flutterbrave, When Discord arrives in the desert with Nightmare Moon, Queen La and Belladonna and they starts taunting Shadow Aaron, Fluttershy appears in the scene to confront the villains to prove she can be brave, though she was still nervous to fight the villains. Fluttershy had some Shen Gong Wu to help her fight villains. She use the Tangled Web Comb to constrict Shadow Aaron, but used his superhuman strength to break free, she then use the Silk Spitter, but useless against Shadow Aaron's immunity to stickiness, She lastly use the Third Arm Sash to grab one of Shadow Aaron's arms, but Shadow Aaron grab the sash and throws Fluttershy multiple times and then slams her against a large rock causing her to lose all of her Shen Gong Wu. The villains then jump toward her, but Shadow Joe used his chronokinetic powers to freeze them in time, Twilight Sparkle then used her magic lift Fluttershy up so Shadow Aaron and Queen La bump against ease other. Ant-Man manipulate the ants to make Queen La itchy to prevent her from hurting Fluttershy. Shadow Aaron spots Fluttershy trying to hide out of harm's way, Shadow Aaron throw a huge boulder at her, Iron Man blasts the boulder into pierces with a energy beam from his palms. Shadow Aaron suddenly turns invisible and takes the advantage to beat the nervous Pegasus up, Discord use small feathers to tickle Fluttershy before sending her flying toward Shadow Aaron and knocks her out with a kick. Shadow Joe decides to transform himself into Fluttershy to fight the villains and make them believe that Fluttershy can be very brave. Shadow Joe, Shadow Aaron Discord all touch the Reversing Mirror and challenge ease other to a Xiaolin Showdown with the Mind Reader Conch, Mikado Arm and Thorn of Thunderbolt wagered, and the game is "Last To Drop" wins. After Shadow Joe defeated the two villains and won the Showdown, Shadow Joe implanted his memories of the Showdown into Fluttershy's head which will make her believe that she did defeated two baddies all by herself. Fluttershy wakes up and remembers everything in the battle against Shadow Aaron and Discord in a Xiaolin Showdown and wins the game and was very prove of herself for being very brave. Character What: Friendship is Magic In Cozy and Ronno, Fluttershy was with Shadow Joe, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack walking through the forest to found Bambi, Bambi runs up to them and explains that Ronno is struck down a hole and Fluttershy begin to worry about Ronno despite his attitude toward Bambi. After Ronno was taken out of the hole by Shadow Joe, Cozy Glow emerges from hiding and hugs Ronno for being saved, Fluttershy along with the rest of the ponies and Shadow Joe still hasn't forgive Cozy for everything she did to them. Character What: The Last Stand In Bambi to the Future. Fluttershy was with the rest of the Mane Six in Shadow Joe's kingdom, Shadow Joe tell them that he has a very special surprise for Bambi and it was the spirit of his deceased mother, Fluttershy bursts into excitement knowing Bambi will be very happy to reunite with his mother considering how much he missing her. However, When Ben Tennyson returns back Shadow Joe's kingdom to inform that Bambi missing in time, Fluttershy become extremely worried about Bambi and comforts his worried spiritual mother. But after many time-travelling heroes found no trace of Bambi anywhere in time, Fluttershy breakdowns in tears wondering if Bambi will ever return back to the present. At the end when Bambi manages to return back the present Fluttershy rushes toward Bambi and hugs him with joyfulness. When Bambi finally meets his mother again after all these years Fluttershy started crying with tears of joy for the young prince being with his mother again. Category:Character What Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Crossover Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain